Reaching Beyond Reality
by AngelsTears15
Summary: Persephone will be a warrior of prophecy. In a week her change will start and she will begin to recieve her powers. Sesshomaru seeks great power. She is a rose among thorns, he is a man who might find he has a heart hidden inside the ice. STORY IS BETTER
1. Reality is Tested

**Hello my peoples! I am back with another fantastic, heart-pounding, mind-blowing, amazing story! I'm telling you guys...I think this could be my best one yet. I was going to try to make a normal story with my own characters...and maybe try to get it published...but alas! Sesshomaru was needed for this story. And Inuyasha...and pretty much everyone else. lol...and so...without further ado...I present to you...Reaching Beyond Reality. . **

It was on a normal day, on a normal street, in a normal house that our story really begins. The day, being Friday, and the last day of school, was seemingly uneventful for Persephone. She woke up, took a shower, spending extra attention to her chin-length black hair. A steaming hot shower didn't help her grouchy mood. She was so sick of waking up this early. She had been doing it for the past 12 years; it was time for a well earned break. She smiled despite the early hour. This was her very last day of school.

After her shower, she ate breakfast, alone as usual. In the big dining room, she had pulled the curtains and not bothered to turn on any of the lamps. Grayish-blue light poured in through the the large windows, lighting the long dining table and her small figure. Her parents were very wealthy, although Persephone never really thought of herself as such. It was like just her parents were rich, and she was seperated from them. Like she was only somone they let live in their enormous house and called their daughter. Persephone always thought she didn't care much, but recently she was discovering it bothered her more than she thought.

Back upstairs, in her room, Persephone slid out of her bathrobe and pulled some clothes out of her dresser. She wore a uniform to school, as did everyone else who attended Baker High. The uniform consisted of a plaid skirt that was just above the knee, a white button up shirt, with a dark green vest and a tie of the same color, and last but not least, a pair of extremely ugly brown shoes. A ghost of a smile appeared on Persephone's face. This was the very last day she would have to wear this hideous uniform.

Once she was dressed, she walked downstairs, grabbed her backpack, and headed out the door. A chouffer was waiting to take her to school in a black limo. Persephone hated going to school like this, and would much rather ride the bus like everyone else, but her parents insisted that she be taken to school in style.

Persephone sat close to the window, staring whistfully into nothingness. Her stormy blueish-greenish eyes spoke of sadness and wisdom beyond her years. Her black hair was layered so it feathered around her face like that of a fallen angel. She was thin, but not too thin. She was 17 years old. And she hated life.

Arriving at school, she told her driver good-bye and quickly left the car. She didn't want to be late for the last dat of school. Her last exam was today. She walked through the hallways to her locker, passing people she had grown up with, yet they were all strangers to her. While other people made friends, Persephone grew apart from everyone. It was at the point where she didn't have to talk for days at a time. So she went to her first class, and sat through a boring lecture before her teacher passed out the exams. It was easy and she know she aced it. She aced everything.

Two seats behind her, a boy who had enrolled just this year was whispering with another student. Persephone caught her name in the conversation.

" Yeah, she's pretty weird. You know, I heard she's rich." said the new boy.

"Yeah she's rich. She gets to school in a limo, for god's sake. There is something about her that's weird though. But I just can't put my finger on it..." said the other guy.

Persephone tried to drown them out by listening intently to the teacher as she made yet another end-of-the-year-speech. But the sting of the boy's conversation was deeply imbedded in her mind. ' There's something weird about her...' Persephone kept her steely gaze just the way it was- steely. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Persephone?" asked the teacher, her eyes finally falling on her raised hand.

"May I get a drink of water?" Persephone asked in a fake schoolgirl's voice.

"Go ahead." she turned back to the board and scribbled some equations. Persephone rose from her desk and walked calmly out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. Leaning against the brick wall for support, Persephone glowered. 'that's right persephone, run away. Go ahead, you always do. Weakling' she thought sourly. She was disgusted with herself. People whisper. The talk about other people.

" But why do they have to talk about me?" she whispered. She decided she wasn't thirsty anyways, and headed for the nearest exit. Skipping had become a favorite pastime for Persephone. She knew she would probably get in trouble one of these days. But sometimes she just couldn't take the claustrophobic, self-concious feeling she got when she heard people whispering. She was different...somehow. There was something about her that made her inferior to everyone else. And she had yet to discover it.

As she traversed the sidewalks on a deserted road in town, she thought about her life, while resisting the urge to pity herself. Her parents were always gone. It was like she didn't even have parents. She smirked sardonicly.

"I'll go down in history as the first orphan who lives with her parents." she thought aloud. " God, if I could just get away from... everything." she scuffed the toe of her ugly brown shoe on the cement.

"Well, getting awat wouldn't really solve anything. Running away never does." a voice said from near the ground.

Persephone whirled around and searched for the source of the mysterious voice. "Who said that?" she hissed. Looking around, all she saw was a sleek, black cat sitting next to her with green eyes. "I'm going crazy..." she murmured, feeling her forehead. Hurriedly, she continued walking, trying not to glance back at the cat.

Anyone who was looking out their windows would see waif of a girl, rushing down the street, her black hair flying in her eyes. She kept glancing back at the cat but it was gone. Slowing down, she sighed and turned back to watch where she was walking.

"You see? Now what did that solve? Running away solves nothing."

Persephone's eyes widened and she stared at the cat sitting in front of her. ' that cat...is talking!'

"Well ofcourse I am. I am sentient, you know. Come now...your not going to rush off again are you? Not that I mind a brisk walk..."

Persephone simply stood there and stared dumbly at the cat. The cat stared back, it's tail swishing gently from side to side, gren eyes penetrating the girls own.

"You...talk..." said Persephone.

"Yes...I...talk." answered the cat equally as slow. The cat sat patiently, as if waiting for her to accept he fact.

"But your a cat..." said Persephone. She wasn't feeling very bright today. The cat seemed to sit up a bit straighter.

"I'm not **_just_** a cat," the cat said indignitly, "I'll have you know that I am your familiar. Come with me now, we have much to talk about." the cat sauntered off in the direction Persephone was going.

Persephone wasn't thinking logically anymore. Her brain wasn't functioning. 'Cats don't talk. I must be hallucinating. Someone must have drugged my breakfast. This is crazy. Insane. I've finally snapped. I went off the deep end...I'm officially psycho...what the heck is a familiar?' she walked slowly and cautiuosly after the cat. Her face the picture of confusion.

The cat, meanwhile, was thinking hard. ' She doesn't seem to know anything about what she is. Oh dear...this is going to be harder than I thought.'

'This cat is just a figmant of my imagination.' she slowly started walking backwards until she came to another street. Quickly, she ran down the street towards her house, which was still a few streets away.

Persephone opened her front door slowly, and she peered inside. There were no servants running around, so she slipped quietly inside. She climbed up the stairs as fast as she could, taking them two at a time.

" Talking cats...people whispering...stop it...go away..." she muttered to herself. Sweat glistened on her forehead, and her eyes glanced furtively around.

Perhaps she _had_ gone crazy.

**I know...I know...this doesn't have anything to do with inuyasha. NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE! The next chapter is the greatest! IT'S SO FUNNY! LOL... Please tell me what you think of this chapter, even though it doesn't have anyone from inuyasha in it. **

**- AngelsTears15**


	2. The Council Gathers

**Bwahahaha! It's alive! Heh heh heh...ahem. Anywho, now that we're past that utterly random comment, I would like to yell at all of you who read my story. And I know there was a lot of you because the last time I checked my hit thingy it said thirty people had atleast gone to my story. And do you know what! Only one loyal fan reviewed. ONE! OUT OF THIRTY OR SO! I should kill you all. humph...NO COOKIES FOR ANY OF YOU! except ...**

**Sesshy: Tell me, are you usually this insane?**

**Me: Don't interrupt my ranting! **

**Sesshy: twitches**

**And on we go. Oh! I forgot to put this on my last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any characters in the totally awesome show. But I do own Persephone and all the other characters, so if you steal her or make anyone like her or if you use any part of my story line, plot, ANYTHING, I will hunt you down like the thief you are and sue you into poverty.**

**Enjoy! .**

* * *

The Council was still gathering when the black cat arrived. She had called for a council meeting when she realized the time of change was fast approaching for her human, Persephone. Some sort of plan needed to be made; a solution put forth. And the cat would need everyone's help.

She glanced around the clearing. She had chosen this spot in the woods for a few reasons, but mostly because it was secluded. She had asked that all the Council members attend, and it was a fairly wild bunch. She was a little nervous about asking for so much assistance, but she really couldn't risk not getting help. So far, all but one of the Council members had arrived, and while they waited, the cat looked around at all the familiar faces. First, there was Selena, the most powerful witch of her time. She was a very, very old woman, nearing her one-thousandth year, though she looked not a day over sixty. She was a joyful, boisterous woman, and a smile was never far from her face. Although on occasion, she can be quiete stern. She wore old-styled clothes that looked to be from the 1900's, so they were still pretty new to her. A dark green dress with long sleeves, a high collar, and a brooch was pinned near her throat. She was a very kind, grandmotherly type. But many people had seen the worst side of her. The powerful side. Many a young witch thought to overthrow her, only to be turned to ashes from her rowan wand which she carried with her always.

The second face her green orbs fell upon belonged to a loud, stubborn, grumpy centuar whose name was Soren. Infact, he looked about ready to go into a fit right there. His arms were crossed and he stomped his hooves continously. A frown seemed to be his only expression today. He had thick, unruly black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore no shirt and didn't seem in the least concerned about what anyone though of him. The cat had to smile as she watched the impatient centuar. He was such a grump, but so amusing to watch.

Standing next to Soren, there was another creature out of a fairytale. Her name was Ashrai, and she was a unicorn. She was also the only creature alive that could soothe the cantankerous beast. She was completely white, while Soren's was pitch black. Let's just say they contrast greatly, in both appearance and personality. While Soren was grumpy and loud, Ashrai was serene and very quiet.

After Soren and Ashrai, there was Lenore. She appeared to be like any other human. Her features were plain, yet somehow beautiful; radiant. There was just something about her that screamed purity. She wore a plain, white cotton shift, she had plain brown hair and blue eyes. She had a steady gaze that seemed to pierce your very soul and see your every sin. To those who know her, she is a warrior. Peaceful, but still a warrior. To those that didn't know her and had only seen her, she was just a normal 23 year old woman. But there was something they didn't know; something only her friends know. She is an angel, and she will do everything in her power to protect and defend God's people, while she destroys all creatures with an impure soul and mind.

And last but not least, there was the great Demon Lord, Sesshomaru. He who seemed to have a heart of ice. His cold, unemotional expression normally sent chills through anyone who met them. His fluffy white tail lay limply over his shoulder, occasionally shifting in the night breeze. He was cold, uncompassionate, uncaring and the strongest demon in his time.

But ofcourse, theres also the cat. Her name was Rishka. She was extremely annoyed at the moment, which seems to be the attitude of most everyone tonight. Even peaceful Ashrai looked agitated.

Finally, Soren broke the silence.

"Well? Where is the little whelp?" he complained. The last member had been due to arrive an hour ago, and they couldn't start the meeting without him. They had all recieved the magic invitation, and each had come a.s.a.p.

Rishka sighed.

"He'll be here," she said patiently, "It's only a matter of when."

Meanwhile, 500 years in the past in fuedal Japan, Kagome was pissed. And I don't mean slightly mad, I mean throw things, scream, and Sit-Inuyasha-until-he-reaches-the-center-of-the-earth kinda mad. Although she was doing none of these things, she had started thinking seriously about the last one. She has been searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel for two years now. Inuyasha was being a jerk as usual, she hadn't seen her family in weeks, _and _it was raining. Oh yes, her level of joy was unsurmounted. She was cold, wet, hungry, and she had a grumpy hanyou and wailing kit to deal with. She was smiles all around.

"Inuyasha, if you can't be nice to Shippo, than I suddenly forgot how to make ramen." she said in a tired voice.

"WHAT? Are you threatening me, wench?" he glowered, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No Inuyasha, you know I'd never dream of threatening you," she said with a sweet voice and a smile,"Right now," the smile left her face and was replaced with a glare, "I'm promising." Lightning crackled around her and flames danced in her eyes. Inuyasha's eye twitched and he whimpered, while Shippo had fled and was peeking out from behind an outcropping of rocks, also whimpering. Kagome held the evil expression for a moment longer than replaced it with a cheery smile. The storm cleared and birds sang.

"Shippo, can you please help Inuyasha get some firewood for me?" she asked.

He nodded, numbly.

"Thank you. Inuyasha, you don't mind getting some firewood for me, do you?"

He shook his head no and audibly gulped, his eyes still wide with fright.

"OK then, let's eat some dinner!" she got busy unpacking her sleeping bag and a few other things. Inuyasha and shippo walked side by side into the forest, faces still blank with shock. And then, Shippo spoke up.

"She's sorta scary when she's mad." he said. Inuyasha snorted.

"No kidding."

Darkness was fast approaching and they finished setting up camp for the night. Kagome soon built a fire with the wood Inuyasha and Shippo had gathered, and the cooking was underway. Inuyasha sat high up in a tree overhead and dozed. The buzzing of wings was suddenly close to his face and he swatted at whatever it was, his eyes still closed. He frowned and muttered, "Damn bugs..." trying to relax.

But the bug would not be discouraged and this time it buzzed furiously in circles around his head. Still hoping to get in some sleep, he swatted mindlessly at the annoying insect, his hands flailing wildly through the air. Kagome noticed just then and stood staring up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Inuyasha?"

He had had enough of this bug...the bug must die. And now Kagome was bugging him.

"What the hell do ya want, wench!" He yelled. Hands still grasping for the bug, his eyes were now open. He saw a flash of wings, but the next second it was gone. His thirst for revenge would not be quenched. He growled.

Kagome looked mad again. " I just wanted to know why you were waving your arms around like a madman. But if your gonna be a jerk, then nevermind." she fumed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "For your information, I was trying to kill a damn bug."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "And did you succeed at your brave bug conquering?"

There was pause.

"I _would_ have if _somebody_ hadn't interrupted me!" he retorted. Kagome smiled and thought, 'Sometimes, I wonder who is more mature. Shippo or Inuyasha.

Grumbling, Inuyasha settled back into his "relaxing" position and close his eyes.

Something landed on his nose. His eyes shot open and he came eyeballs to eyeballs with the bug.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice called from below.

"GYYYAAAAIIII!" Inuyasha yelled and slapped at the bug. He was too preoccupied with gettin that "thing" off his face to notice he was falling.

He landed face-first in the dirt, something clutched in his hands. Upon opening his eyes, he saw wings sticking out from between his fingers. He grinned and chuckled somewhat evilly, dirt in his teeth.

"Gotcha."

Kagome approached with caution, looking at the thing in his hand. Shippo, on the other hand, was laughing his tail off. It's not everyday you see a bad ass wannabe fall out of a tree because of a little bug. He laughed and laughed...and then laughed some more. Until he too came tumbling down from his leafy perch.

"Inuyasha what is that thing?" she asked, pointing at the twitching wings. Inuyasha got to his knees, clutching the bug/thing with both hands . An evil, I-won-and-now-your-dead smile was plastered to his face.

"I don't know what it is, but it's got some nerve to be buzzin' around in _my_ face! Heh heh heh..."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha slowly lifted his hands apart and took a good look at the "thing". What he saw made him fall back over again in shock.

It was the invitation. 'That good for nothin' old hag...' he thought, meaning Selena. The device was her invention, a giant dragonfly type bug with a scroll attached to it's long abdomen. She would put a spell on the bug, making it bigger to discourage birds, and then she made it slightly sentient so it could understand her when she told it who to give the scroll to.

"Dammit!" he swore, feeling stupid.

"Well, what is it?" asked Kagome, still in bewilderment.

"It's a message. An invitation actually. I have to go, now." he stood, taking the scroll off the dragonfly. Now free from the spell, the dragonfly fluttered around Kagome before flying off.

"What? You can't just...but how will..."her unspoken plea still reached Inuyasha. She was too stubborn to admit that she couldn't possibly stay in the fuedal era without him to protect her. Although her miko powers had increased considerably sinve she has been practicing these past two years, she was still a little vulnerable when it came to living here. Right now, they were in the middle of nowhere, with no villages nearby. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala had stayed back at Kaede's village because they had been wounded in a feirce fight with a snake demon. There's no way Kagome could survive without him. But still, she was too stubborn to admit it.

She stubbornly stuck out her chin.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, with no emotion showing in her voice. Inuyasha started packing things up.

"Don't you mean "we"?" he said. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Well, Shippo and I don't have to go. We can do just fine ourselves!" she told him, cheerfully. "Isn't that right, Shippo?" the kit was eying Inuyasha.

"Sooo...will there be chocolate there?" he asked mischieviously. Inuyasha snorted.

"Shippo! You wouldn't betray me for chocolate, would you?" Kagome asked in distress. Shippo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, it depends..."

"Shippo!"

The kit leapt into her arms. "I was just kidding, Kagome. I would choose you over chocolate any hday!"

"Humph...suck up." muttered Inuyasha. He shouldered Kagome's big yellow backpack and started walking, with Shippo yelling in the background.

* * *

**Beams Ain't it great? I just love this story...lol. The first part of the next chapter will be hilarious. But really, you guys must review. I live off of reviews! Flames are welcome. . Everything is welcome! screams hysterically**


End file.
